Una Noche Más
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Lily Del Valle, una joven reportera mexicana, viaja rumbo a Hamburgo para entrevistar a Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque al final terminarán por tener algo más que una exclusiva... Genzo x Lily.
1. Default Chapter

"**Una noche más".**

**Capítulo 1.**

Soy una mujer como cualquiera de las tantas que existen en este planeta. Mi nombre es Lily Del Valle, tengo 22 años y vivo en la Ciudad de México. Soy reportera deportiva y trabajo en una de las revistas más prestigiosas del mundo de los deportes. Aunque suelo cubrir cualquier tipo de evento competitivo, mi pasión es el fútbol soccer. No pierdo la oportunidad de ir a ningún campeonato relacionado con este deporte, llámese Eurocopa, Copa América, Champions League, etc. Y ni hablar de los mundiales, ésos no me los pierdo por nada, aunque tenga que llorarle a mi jefe en turno (sea el editor de la revista o algún profesor de la universidad) por 3 meses para que me envíe como su corresponsal. Viéndolo bien, no tengo la necesidad de llegar a este extremo porque, sin pecar de vanidosa, soy una de las mejores reporteras que hay en el país. Tengo una reputación labrada a pulso. Y es todo un logro, considerando lo joven que soy.

¿Mi vida personal? Pssssss, poco hay de importante. Nací y crecí en este bello país, llamado México. Mi infancia y adolescencia fueron de lo más normales. Estudié periodismo en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, y desde el primer año cubría ya algunos eventos de poca importancia, aunque con el paso del tiempo me fueron encargando reportajes de más trascendencia, cuando se percataron de la calidad de mis trabajos. Fue en el segundo año de la carrera cuando descubrí que mi campo eran los deportes; por esta razón, acepté la oferta de trabajo que me ofreció _Deportes Hoy _cuando egresé, rechazando las generosas propuestas de otros periódicos no deportivos. Soy soltera y no tengo novio. La verdad es que, en realidad, _nunca he tenido pareja estable_, el estar viajando constantemente en busca de buenos reportajes ha hecho que mis relaciones amorosas sean un fiasco. No he conseguido estar con un hombre por más de 3 semanas.

Pues bien, tengo la intención de contarles lo que me sucedió hace un par de meses. No sé muy bien por qué, pero esta historia es diferente a las demás. O sea, no es que nunca haya experimentado esa situación antes, es solo que la persona con quien la viví era alguien muy especial. O mejor dicho, lo es.

Como sea, este tragicómico capítulo de mi existencia tiene como co-estelar a la sensación del equipo de Hamburgo, el SGGK Genzo Wakabayashi. Es una de las grandes estrellas del soccer europeo, y recién nombrado el mejor portero de toda Europa. Mi jefe me encomendó la misión de hacerle una entrevista exclusiva para la edición del siguiente mes. "Pssss", me quejé, "eso va a ser como pescar un atún en un estanque lleno de tiburones, todos van a querer entrevistarlo". Sin embargo, a mi jefe esto le venía valiendo una bolsa de cacahuates. "Sé que me traerás una buena entrevista. Por algo te envío, eres la mejor reportera que tengo", me dijo. ¡Qué forma tan sucia de convencerme! Bien que sabe que la adulación es la clave de mi perdición.

Pues bien, allá voy con todo y mi ego rumbo a Alemania. Durante el viaje traté de informarme un poco más acerca de este joven jugador. Japonés de nacimiento, llegó al equipo de Hamburgo siendo muy joven y luchó con empeño para conseguir el puesto de titular. A pesar de las lesiones que sufrió en sus manos, hizo un excelente papel en el mundial sub-19 que se llevó a cabo en su país natal, contribuyendo grandemente a la victoria de Japón. El mes pasado, su equipo se había coronado campeón de la Bundesliga, mientras él se llevaba el título del mejor portero de Alemania. Y ahora le acaban de dar el título de mejor portero de Europa. ¡Qué brillante desempeño! Su carrera iba en ascenso día a día. Y todo gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad. Sobre su vida personal, mmmm, nada más allá que lo que todas las revistas publican sobre él: que tiene 24 años, que es soltero, que es hijo de millonarios los cuales viven en Londres, que él a veces los visita pero nunca se queda largas temporadas con ellos, que una vez estuvo a punto de casarse con una chica mitad japonesa mitad alemana, que terminó con ella por razones desconocidas, que ha tenido varias novias y muchísimos más _affairs_. Que es extremadamente cotizado, no solo por los clubes de fútbol sino también por las mujeres. Muchos de estos datos son solo rumores: nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si de verdad él tiene una novia o no, o si alguna vez la tuvo. Observo con atención su fotografía: un hombre joven, alto, delgado y musculoso, extremadamente apuesto, de ojos oscuros, mirada inteligente y misteriosa, cabello negro un poco ensortijado, cubierto por una gorra blanca. ¡Ah! Otro detalle importante que se me escapaba: su gusto desmedido por las gorras. Tiene una amplia colección de todos los colores y estilos. Me recuerda a mi obsesión por los lentes oscuros.

Después de leer toda la información que mi indispensable computadora portátil tan amablemente me proporcionó, llego a una conclusión: Genzo Wakabayashi es todo un bombón. Ahora comprendo por qué es uno de los hombres más acosados por las chicas.

Pues bien, llego sin contratiempos a Hamburgo. Es una ciudad muy bella, a orillas del río Elba, con numerosos lagos y jardines, que le dan la impresión de ser un sitio muy fresco y lleno de vida. Me dirijo hacia el campamento del equipo, con la esperanza de llegar antes de que se termine el entrenamiento. Pero hay un pequeño contratiempo: un camión lleno de barras de metal chocó contra un poste de luz (afortunadamente el conductor salió sin lesiones) y tiró gran parte de su carga sobre la avenida por la que va el taxi en el que estoy. Hay un embotellamiento horrible, tan espantoso que bien podría yo tomar un vuelo a Londres para buscar a Wakabayashi allá y regresar, y aún seguiría el taxi atascado en el tráfico. Sí, ya sé, soy una exagerada, pero en mi profesión el tiempo es oro: alguien más podría conseguir la exclusiva antes que yo.

Así pues, decidí bajarme del taxi y caminar. Después de todo, estaba en buena forma y no me caería mal estirar las piernas después del viaje tan largo en avión. Además, pedí que mi equipaje fuera directamente enviado al hotel.

Estaba por llegar a la zona del accidente cuando el destino decidió cumplir con su deber: al parecer, un camionero estaba harto del embotellamiento y decidió que la banqueta era perfecta para usarse como carril de emergencia. Todo hubiera estado relativamente bien si en ese momento no se le hubiera ocurrido a una de las barras de metal caerse y bloquearle abruptamente el paso al camión. El chofer maniobró para esquivar la barra, pero al hacerlo quedó, o mejor dicho, yo quedé en su camino. A pesar de mis buenos reflejos, me quedé paralizada: ¿en qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas que ya estaba yo en peligro de muerte? Sin embargo, en vez de sentir una mole de metal golpeándome, una ráfaga me empujó hacia el escaparate de vidrio que estaba a mi derecha. Sentí como mi cuerpo golpeaba el piso y que alguien caía sobre mí. El camión pasó a escasos centímetros, tocando la bocina como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa.

- ¿Qué demonios?.- increpé en alemán, por debajo de la persona que me había salvado la vida.- ¿Acaso aquí no acostumbran a seguir las reglas de tránsito? Además, ¡casi me mata y se enoja como si yo me le hubiera lanzado encima!.- seguí farfullando mientras mi bienhechor se incorporaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Supongo que se encuentra bien, en vista de que tiene los suficientes ánimos para quejarse.- me respondió él.- la verdad es que no siempre son tan caballerosos los conductores aquí.

- Sí, estoy bien. Y muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.- por fin le veo la cara y la sorpresa casi hace que me caiga otra vez: mi salvador es nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Genzo Wakabayashi.

Él debió notar mi reacción, por que se sonrió por lo bajo. Por lo visto, ya debe estar muy acostumbrado a esta clase de reacciones, más viniendo de una mujer joven como yo.

No fue nada, me alegra que esté bien, pero si yo fuera usted iría a ver a un doctor, la caída fue muy fuerte.- me dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra de color rojo.- Muy bien, ya debo retirarme. Fue un placer.- y salió con paso firme del lugar.

¡No! ¡Aguarde!.- casi me tropiezo con un maniquí por las prisas de alcanzarlo.- ¡Espere, por favor! Va a pensar que soy una oportunista, pero soy reportera y deseo hacerle una entrevista para _Deportes Hoy_.- le digo en el tono más cortés que tengo.

No suelo conceder entrevistas exclusivas. Para eso convoco a ruedas de prensa.- me respondió él en tono terminante, sin detenerse.- Lo lamento.

Se nota que no me conoce. Si cree que me voy a marchar solo por que me dijo que no, está muy equivocado. Lo alcanzo rápidamente y mantengo el paso apresurado que él lleva.

Hermosa ciudad.- le digo.- aunque tengan pésimos conductores.- Él se limita a lanzarme una mirada rápida sin disminuir el ritmo.

Tiene excelentes reflejos, si me permite decírselo, si usted no hubiera reaccionado tan rápido yo estaría echa puré en estos momentos.- continué, con una expresión de total inocencia.

La adulación no es el camino correcto para llegar a mí.- me dice él. "¡Diablos!", pensé, "mala estrategia". La verdad es que me sorprendí, pues esto casi siempre me funcionaba.

No lo estoy adulando. Es una manera torpe de expresarle mi infinito agradecimiento.- continúo.

No tiene por qué agradecerme. Cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho.- A pesar del tono neutral de su voz, su expresión me indica que encuentra la situación un tanto divertida.

Acabo de llegar desde México. No sea usted tan malo conmigo, tenga piedad de mí y al menos dígame donde puedo encontrar un restaurante. Es más, déjeme invitarlo a comer en agradecimiento por salvar mi humilde vida.- insisto, en un tono de voz aterciopelado y una sonrisa que nunca me fallaban con un hombre. Y esta vez, para mi fortuna, no fue la excepción.

Muy bien, señorita. De acuerdo. Hay un restaurante muy bueno a la vuelta de la esquina. Y la acompañaré, pero con dos condiciones: la primera, que me deje a mí pagar la cuenta; y dos: nada de entrevistas, ¿está bien? ¿Acepta mis condiciones, señorita...? Eh, disculpe, aún no sé su nombre...

Del Valle. Lily Del Valle.- digo, mientras estiro mi mano para estrechársela.- es un placer. Y acepto sus condiciones.

Genzo Wakabayashi. Aunque eso usted ya lo sabe. Y por cierto, el placer es todo mío.

¡Ahhhh! Si hubiera sabido antes a lo que todo esto nos llevaría después...


	2. PARTE DOS

**Capítulo 2.**

Bueno, ¿tendré que decir que me la pasé muy bien en esa comida? Yo creo que sí. La verdad es que ni las fotografías ni lo que estuve leyendo sobre Genzo Wakabayashi me prepararon para el impacto que me causó. No solo es muchísimo más atractivo en persona, sino que también es inteligente, muy seguro de sí mismo y tiene una amplia variedad de temas para hablar. Muchos piensan que su existencia es 100 fútbol, pero la verdad es que _sí tiene_ una vida fuera de la cancha.

Pues bien, congeniamos de inmediato, ¿es ésa la palabra correcta? Como sea, no tardamos en empezar a charlar como si ya lleváramos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Hablamos de la bella ciudad de Hamburgo, del clima, de la boda del príncipe Felipe y la periodista Letizia, de David Beckham y Victoria Adams, y de lo mucho que aquél le desagrada. Curiosa situación, ya que yo siempre rechazaba los reportajes que trataran sobre este jugador, la verdad es que no los soporto, ni a él ni a su esposa.

Yo cumplí mi promesa de no intentar entrevistarlo y él cumplió la suya de pagar la cuenta. Durante el postre me observó con atención por unos minutos. "¿Qué me estará viendo?", me pregunté, "no hay nada fuera de lo común aquí, solo una chica en buena forma, con una larga cabellera castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, piel bronceada y facciones finas". Pssss, me volvió la vanidad... Jujuju, ¡qué curioso! Aunque no soy una chica tímida, su mirada hace que me ruborice.

¿Qué es lo que tanto me mira?.- le pregunté, tratando de hacer que no se dé cuenta de mi turbación.

Nada en especial. Pensaba que no tienes cara de ser reportera.- me contestó él, tuteándome.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso soy muy joven? ¿O le sorprende que sea mujer?

No es eso. Simplemente no te creo capaz de perseguir como ave de rapiña a alguien para conseguir una entrevista.

Por que no soy un ave de rapiña. Sé que los reporteros tenemos mala fama, pero yo trato de no usar las malas mañas que tienen los demás. Tengo mis propias tácticas, un poco más sutiles.

¿Cómo fingir que te mueres de hambre?.- me preguntó, evidentemente divertido. Yo no puedo evitar reírme.

Mmmmmm, sí, esa puede ser una.- le contesté, ruborizándome de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué actúo como colegiala?

Pues lamento decirte que tal vez esa tampoco te funcione conmigo.

Mmmmmm, me va a obligar a usar mis técnicas especiales.

Me gustaría ver eso.- me responde al tiempo que realiza un gesto de autosuficiencia típico de él. Su gorra prácticamente le cubre los ojos. Mi corazón empieza a latir como caballo desbocado.

Tengo la tarde libre.- me dice de repente.- si lo deseas puedo llevarte a conocer la ciudad.

¿En verdad tendré el honor de que sea mi guía turística?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Esta es una técnica que de veras nunca me falla. Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

Por supuesto. Pero con dos condiciones.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso se la va a pasar poniéndome condiciones todo el día?

Éstas serán las últimas: primero, deja ya de adularme. Segundo: deja de hablarme de usted.

De acuerdo.- le respondo.- de verdad que eres muy diferente al resto de los hombres que he conocido.

Debí haber dicho _el resto de los hombres que he entrevistado_, pero lo que dije era lo más apropiado: realmente no había conocido a nadie antes que me hiciera ruborizarme 2 veces en el primer encuentro. Este hombre tiene magnetismo natural.

Salimos del restaurante. Hacía una tarde preciosa, como las hay pocas. Wakabayashi me llevó a conocer todos los lugares que pudo. Inclusive me llevó a la universidad de Hamburgo, fundada por Carlomagno. Al atardecer, fuimos hasta la orilla del Elba, que se tiñó de rojo y dorado con la puesta del sol. Era un espectáculo hermoso. De pronto, me descubrí a mí misma hablando con Wakabayashi sobre mis metas, mis anhelos y mi vida personal. Le conté sobre mi familia, a la que rara vez veía a causa de mi trabajo, de mis fracasos amorosos, de mi constante soledad. Él me escuchaba con muchísima atención y me confió que pasaba por los mismos problemas: las exigencias de su carrera rara vez le dejaban tiempo para nada más.

Sé que no me importa pero, ¿es cierto que estuviste a punto de casarte?.- le pregunto. Él se limita a sonreír con cierta amargura.

Tal vez.- me responde. Por el tono de su voz, me doy cuenta de que no desea seguir hablando sobre eso, así que me apresuro a cambiar de tema.

Éste es un sitio muy hermoso. Debe ser muy agradable vivir aquí.

Por supuesto. No dejaré esta ciudad tan fácilmente.

¿Ni siquiera por una buena oferta del Bayern Munich?.- le pregunto inmediatamente. Él se da cuenta de mi estrategia, pero no parece molestarse por eso.

Me reservaré mi comentario al respecto.- me dice como única respuesta.

Tendré que intentarlo de otra manera...

Es de noche ya y, a pesar de lo bien que me la he pasado, estoy agotadísima. Tardíamente recuerdo que no descansé después del vuelo. Wakabayashi, como todo un caballero, me lleva al hotel donde se supone que me hospedo (lo que le agradezco por que no sé ni por dónde ando). Una vez allí, nos aseguramos de que mi equipaje ya haya llegado y que esté sano y salvo. Al despedirnos le pregunto si puedo ir a verlo al entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Por supuesto.- me dice él.- eres reportera, ¿no? Únicamente debes decir que deseas observar el entrenamiento.

¿Y no te molestará que haya un ave de rapiña más?.- pregunto con ironía. Él solo se ríe por lo bajo.

Creí que me habías dicho que no lo eras.- me responde.

No lo soy. Solo quería saber si seguías pensando eso de mí.

Nunca lo he pensado.

Sí, como no. De cualquier manera, allí voy a estar mañana.

Vas a salir corriendo. Te vas a espantar con todos los buitres que rondan por ahí.

Pssssss, se nota que no me conoces. Hace falta algo más que un grupo de aves de rapiña para asustarme.

Eso tendré que verlo.

Levanta la mano para despedirse, pero estamos tan cerca que accidentalmente me roza la piel de mi cintura con ella. Yo siento como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Pero al parecer, no soy la única que la sintió, pues Wakabayashi inmediatamente se aleja de mí. Y con un: "buenas noches", sube a su auto y se aleja del hotel a una velocidad un poco mayor de la permitida.


	3. PARTE TRES

**Capítulo 3.**

La alarma de mi celular suena en lo que para mí han sido tan solo 5 minutos desde que me acosté. Siento como si no hubiese dormido nada. Estaba tentada a quedarme otro poquito más cuando recordé de golpe que tenía que presentarme al entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Genzo Wakabayashi va a estar allí. Tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo. Me doy una ducha rapidísima, y sin saber muy bien por qué, me viene a la mente la escena del día anterior, cuando Wakabayashi rozó con su mano un trozo de mi piel desnuda. O sea, no es la primera vez que un hombre me toca, y el contacto en sí no fue de lo más trascendental, entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan ofuscada? "Te hace falta un novio", me burlo de mi misma, "un hombre te toca por accidente y ya andas sintiendo cosas raras". Salgo del baño y me pongo la ropa más cómoda que traje: un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta corta de color azul, sin mangas. Seco mi pelo y lo recojo en una cola de caballo. Me sorprendo poniéndome un poco de rimel y lápiz labial. "¿Para quién te arreglas?, me pregunta mi reflejo, "tú solo usas maquillaje en fiestas de gala". Miro con reproche al espejo: "como si no lo supieras..."

Guardo una minigrabadora y un bloc de notas en mi mochila, tomo mi cámara y salgo presurosa de la habitación. La mayoría de los reporteros trabajan en pareja con un fotógrafo. Yo trabajo sola. Como también soy fotógrafa, no necesito traer a nadie pegado a mí. Esa es otra de las cosas que le agradan a mi jefe de mi trabajo: se ahorra los viáticos (y el sueldo) de una persona. Tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido. Acababan de abrirles las puertas a los periodistas cuando llegué. Me dieron una tarjeta de identificación y me escabullo entre los demás reporteros para escoger un buen lugar, esto es, a un lado de la portería de Genzo Wakabayashi, desde donde alcanzo a visualizar perfectamente el campo de juego. Cerca de mí se sientan otros tantos cazadores de noticias; me sorprende la cantidad de mujeres que hay: cada día somos más las interesadas en este deporte. Aunque no sé por qué sospecho que la mayoría solo vienen a ver a cierta persona. Fijo mi atención en una chica rubia con acento francés, un tanto boba, que sonríe tontamente cada vez que Wakabayashi hace alguna atajada. "¡Vamos, Jean Paul, toma buenas fotos!", instiga a su fotógrafo a cada segundo. Sonrío para mis adentros: estoy segura de que a ese sujeto también le gustaría trabajar solo.

El entrenamiento está por terminar. Wakabayashi ha estado impecable: ni un solo balón ha entrado a su portería. Los reporteros están ansiosos por atacarlo con preguntas, más las mujeres, que dan saltitos y hablan con nerviosismo, como si estuviesen por ganar algún concurso de belleza. Yo, como siempre, mantengo la serenidad y me acerco a la zona en donde se ha reunido el equipo. Wakabayashi se da cuenta de esto y se apresura a venir a mi encuentro, sonriéndome a manera de saludo. Todas las chicas se han paralizado y me miran con ojos de verdadero odio, como diciendo: "¿y _ésta_ quien demonios _es_?

¡Vaya! Te quedaste hasta el final. De verdad que me sorprendes. No creí que fueras a resistirlo.

¿Qué, los ataques de tu club de admiradoras?.- le pregunto. Las reporteras se habían pasado todo el entrenamiento lanzándome miradas hostiles.- te dije que se necesita algo más que eso para hacerme huir. No me digas que ellas vienen todos los días a verte.

Así es. Ya por eso el equipo no las toma en serio. Todos saben que solo quieren entrevistarme a mí. Una entrevista _exclusiva_.- me dice mirándome con sorna.- ¿Ves a la chica rubia de cabello rizado? Ella trabaja para una revista de París y ha estado viniendo desde hace 2 meses al entrenamiento.

Psssss, pobre chica. Vas a terminar dándole la entrevista por lástima.- le digo, sin amilanarme.

Realmente crees que vas a conseguir la exclusiva, ¿verdad?.- me pregunta, ligeramente sorprendido.

Si no lo creyera no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, ¿no crees? Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente.- le respondo con una sonrisa un tanto desafiante. Él sonríe con satisfacción.

¡Vaya! Al fin aparece alguien digno de entrevistarme. Me gustará ver cómo intentas convencerme.

Mmmmmm, si me permitas que te lo diga, tienes el ego un poco inflado. Ya tenemos algo en común.

Ambos reímos de la broma y comenzamos a charlar sobre el entrenamiento; al poco rato, se nos une el grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos. Al terminar el horario de entrevistas, él me pide que lo espere a la salida para ir a comer. Yo acepto la invitación encantada.

Hoy voy a llevarte a mi restaurante favorito.- me dice, al cabo de media hora de estar esperándolo.

Sí que eres rápido. No te tardaste casi nada.- le digo yo.

No es correcto hacer esperar a una dama. Muy bien, ¿estás lista?

Mmmmm sí, pero tal vez debería ir a cambiarme de ropa. Ando muy informal.- él se ríe y señala su propia vestimenta: pantalón vaquero, camiseta blanca de manga corta y su inseparable gorra, blanca en esa ocasión.

¿Y crees que yo estoy vestido para ir a un restaurante de 5 estrellas? Tranquilízate, es un lugar muy agradable y no estaremos fuera de tono si vamos así.

Está bien.- y me río.- Después de todo, tú conoces esta ciudad mejor que yo.

Llegamos a un restaurante a orillas del río, que tiene gran parte de sus mesas al aire libre. Es un lugar muy bonito, tranquilo y agradable. Admito que Wakabayashi tiene razón: estamos a tono con el sitio. Escogemos una mesa cercana al río y ordenamos bebidas y la comida: camarones asados y una ensalada para mí, pescado asado con verduras cocidas para él. La camarera le sonríe coquetamente a Wakabayashi, valiéndole cacahuates que esté yo allí; al parecer, ya es una costumbre.

¿Y bien, que te pareció el entrenamiento?.- me pregunta luego que la camarera se va.

Estuviste excelente. No hay duda, eres el mejor de Europa. ¡Y no te estoy adulando!.- le digo, riéndome.- es la pura verdad.

Pues se te agradece. Me ha costado llegar hasta donde estoy.

Me figuro que sí, no debió ser sencillo, considerando que eres extranjero, y japonés, además. No estoy discriminándote ni nada, es solo que es un país en el que todavía no está muy arraigado el soccer.

No te preocupes, tienes razón. Es por eso que mis amigos y yo nos esforzamos tanto por llevar a Japón a la victoria en la copa del mundo.

Mmmmmmm, algo de eso leí. Ozhora Tsubasa, Kojiro Hyuga, Taro Misaki y tú. Todos con un sueño en común.

Así es, pero es en realidad el sueño de Tsubasa. Sin embargo, yo también lo deseo tanto como él.

Y creo que es ésa una de las razones por las cuales no te has convertido en ciudadano alemán, ¿cierto?.

Sí. Es muy importante para mí ese sueño. No pienso jugar con otra selección que no sea la de Japón. Además, no pienso defraudar a Tsubasa.

Veo que su expresión cambia cuando me habla de esto. Se nota que hay un potente lazo de afecto entre ellos, fortificado por un sueño en común. También me habla de la amistad que tiene con Taro Misaki, la más reciente estrella del Paris St. Germain; de su antigua rivalidad con Kojiro Hyuga, quien juega en el Juventus. Me habla de todo y a la vez de nada: me cuenta la manera en cómo todos ellos se conocieron y cómo llegaron a tener la misma meta, pero no me habla de sus propios sentimientos. Bien dicen que es una persona muy reservada.

Es curioso, aunque me ha dado toda la información que yo podría necesitar para un buen reportaje, no estoy satisfecha aún. Y no se debe a que quiera realizar un mega trabajo, sino a algo más: _realmente deseo conocerlo a fondo_.

Hemos vuelto a cambiar de tema: ahora hablamos de mis sueños frustrados. De mi deseo frustrado de ser cantante. De mi antiguo y ya olvidado deseo de ser médico. De mis ansias de triunfo. Me he dado cuenta de que este hombre es extremadamente bueno para sacarle la información que desea a los demás.

Mañana va a haber una rueda de prensa. Estás invitada, por supuesto, pedí que te pusieran en la lista.- me dice él cuando salimos del restaurante.

¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Tendré que prepararme para la ocasión. Pero, no nos dijeron nada sobre esto cuando estábamos allí...

Por que va a ser algo muy exclusivo. Solo van a estar los representantes de los mejores periódicos y revistas.

O sea que consideras que la revista donde trabajo es de las mejores.

Si te he de ser sincero, debo decir que siempre la leo. Tengo una suscripción.- me dice él, con una expresión de picardía en los ojos. Esta pequeña confesión me hace dar un respingo: jamás me imaginé que Genzo Wakabayashi fuera uno de nuestros asiduos lectores.

¡Ah! Entonces tengo la esperanza de que me des la exclusiva, ¿o no?.- le pregunto, con más picardía aún.

Yo no dije eso. Pero sigue intentando: tal vez algún día la consigas.

"Tal vez algún día", pienso, "¡Mi jefe solo me dio 5 días!".

Muy bien. ¿En dónde y a qué hora va a ser la dichosa conferencia de prensa?.- le pregunto.

Será en la sala de prensa especial que se encuentra en las instalaciones del campamento, mañana, a las 6 de la tarde. En el entrenamiento de mañana te darán la invitación. Va a ser algo exclusivo, así que espero que uses algo más apropiado que esa diminuta blusa que llevas puesta, a menos que desees ser el centro de atención.- mira disimuladamente el escote de mi camiseta con cierta lujuria. Me ruborizo y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. No sé por qué me sorprende, después de todo, es hombre.

¡Ja! ¿Te parece muy indecente mi ropa?.- le pregunto para tratar de desviar su atención.

No indecente, solo llamativa. No esperes que una chica bella use esa blusa y pase desapercibida.- me contesta. Yo me ruborizo aún más: ¿dijo que soy _bella_?

En ese momento, llegó mi salvación, por que yo estaba a punto de derretirme cual cubito de hielo en una acera caliente. Un fotógrafo sale de la nada; yo solo alcanzo a percibir el _flash_ de la cámara.

¡Señor Wakabayashi! ¿Quién es esta hermosa joven que está con usted? ¿Es acaso su novia?.- le pregunta a Genzo el reportero que, evidentemente, viene con el fotógrafo en busca de noticias. Yo no puedo evitar reírme ante tal pregunta.

No. Ella es solo una buena amiga. Viene de visita por unos cuantos días.- les responde él, en un tono perfectamente cortés. Se nota que ya está bien entrenado para enfrentar a los _paparazzi_.

Usted siempre dice que todas las mujeres que lo acompañan son _sus amigas_, pero ya todos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Señorita.- ahora se dirige a mí.- ¿hay algo entre usted y él? ¿Qué opina al respecto de que él siempre desee negar sus relaciones amorosas? ¿No le incomoda?

No, porque no está negando nada: no soy su novia.- respondo yo.

Discúlpennos por favor, pero ya debemos retirarnos.- dice Wakabayashi al tiempo que abre la puerta del lado del pasajero de su auto para ayudarme a subir. El reportero sigue acosándolo con preguntas, pero él no responde a ninguna. Por fin, el sujeto se cansa y nosotros podemos irnos con tranquilidad de allí.

Supongo que esto te pasa todos los días.- le digo en tono de burla.- por lo visto, tienes cientos de amigas.- caigo entonces en la cuenta de algo. Volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

¿Qué ocurre?.- me pregunta él, pues se da cuenta de mi reacción.

No les dijiste que soy reportera. Me presentaste como _tu amiga_.- le respondo. Él también se sorprende: por lo visto, tampoco se dio cuenta de ese detalle antes. Se queda callado por varios minutos.

Creo que lo dije por que realmente lo sentí. A pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo de tratarte. Algo muy raro en mí, no acostumbro a hacer amistades con cualquier persona y menos en tan poco tiempo.- me dice, sin quitar la vista del frente. Algo me dice que ese pequeño incidente lo perturbó tanto como yo.

Yo tampoco le abro mi corazón a las personas tan fácilmente, pero llevamos 2 días de conocernos y ya sabes más sobre mi vida que cualquiera de mis compañeros de trabajo.- le digo yo, casi susurrando.

Nuevamente estoy muy aturdida. No puedo evitarlo: siento una gran atracción por este hombre. Eso ya lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero me había propuesto ignorar ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, algo me decía que esa atracción era mutua, a juzgar por el hecho de que él también se veía un poco aturdido. Y esto me perturbaba todavía más; mucho más, inclusive, que la descarga eléctrica que sentí cuando él me tocó por accidente. Enmudecimos el resto del camino. Afortunadamente, llegamos pronto al hotel. Le agradecí que me hubiese invitado a comer, otra vez, y le dije que en pago yo lo invitaría a desayunar algún día. Él me respondió que sería un placer aceptar mi invitación, mirándome de esa manera tan profunda que hacía que me ruborizara. Torpemente le dije adiós con la mano e intenté subir lo más rápido que podía los escalones de la entrada, pero tan nerviosa estaba que me tropecé, y me hubiera echo trizas las rodillas si él no me hubiera sostenido antes de caer. Esto fue mil veces peor que si hubiera recibido la descarga de un rayo. El contacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo hicieron que me estremeciera hasta lo más profundo. Pero él no me soltó, ah, no, al contrario, me abrazó más fuerte todavía. Por un instante, los dos quedamos muy cerca; nuestros labios casi se rozaban... pero entonces, mi tan ocurrente celular comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Ambos nos separamos inmediatamente, como si hubiésemos si hubiésemos sido descubiertos haciendo algo malo. "Es mi jefe", le digo, al ver quién es el que ha interrumpido tan oportunamente esta escena, "de seguro va a empezar a presionarme". Y sin esperar respuesta, me doy la media vuelta y subo como saeta las escaleras del vestíbulo, fijándome bien por dónde piso. Ya tuve suficientes emociones para un solo día.


	4. PARTE CUATRO

**Capítulo 4.**

No hubo ningún incidente fuera de lo común en el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Wakabayashi nuevamente estuvo impecable. Las mismas reporteras bobas y fotógrafos fastidiados estaban allí. Yo me dediqué a tomar todas las fotos que pude, pero sin acabarme el rollo: tenía que guardar unas cuantas para la conferencia de esa noche y para la entrevista. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, un hombre rubio se acercó discretamente a mí y me entregó una invitación y otra tarjeta de identificación. Noté que a la francesita rubia no la hicieron partícipe de esta reunión. Esta vez, desempeñé mi papel de reportera: me limité a realizar preguntas generales a todos los jugadores del equipo. Wakabayashi notó mi cambio de actitud, pero no hizo nada por hacérmelo notar: por lo visto, él también sintió que el incidente de ayer fue un tanto erróneo. Sin embargo, al irme me despidió con un: "te veo en la noche". Me sentí muy feliz: él quería verme allí.

Comí en el restaurante del hotel. El tiempo no nos alcanzaba a ninguno de los dos como para comer juntos otra vez. Además, ya me estaba empezando a dar vergüenza que él pagara gran parte de mi alimentación en este viaje. Subí a mi habitación y comencé a arreglarme con esmero. Afortunadamente, había traído yo un traje apropiado para un evento como éste: un conjunto de seda amarillo mantequilla, de falda y chaqueta cortas. Según la chica de la tienda donde lo compré, me hacía ver muy femenina; y la verdad era que también me había sentirme poderosa. Lo combiné con unas botas altas color camel y una blusa blanca, escotada. Sonrío al ver el amplio escote: tendré que ser el centro de atención. ¡Ahhhhh! ¿En qué momento me volví tan vanidosa? Dejo mi cabello suelto y me maquillo levemente, tampoco quiero parecer payaso de circo.

Tomo un taxi y llego justo a tiempo. Los demás ya están acomodándose en sus mesas. Media docena de hombres voltean a verme cuando paso cerca de ellos: creo que sí voy a ser el centro de atención. Me acomodo en mi lugar y al poco rato entran los directivos y el equipo de Hamburgo, con su entrenador a la cabeza y el capitán justo detrás de él. Genzo Wakabayashi es el último en entrar, pero inmediatamente se convierte en el blanco de todos los periodistas. Empiezan a hacerle mil y una preguntas sobre su carrera. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero entonces, alguien lanza una granada:

Señor Wakabayashi, yo tengo una pregunta. Me gustaría saber por qué terminó su compromiso con la señorita Liesl Wessel. ¿Es verdad que usted la dejó por que le importaba más su carrera como futbolista?.- pregunta insolentemente un reportero con cara de ratón. ¿Quién demonios lo invitó? Wakabayashi enmudece: la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. El entrenador trata de tomar el control de la situación, en vano: el sujeto atrapó a su presa y no está dispuesto a soltarla.

¿Es cierto que no le importaron los sentimientos de la señorita Wessel? ¿Qué le dijo que nunca estuvo entre sus planes casarse? ¿Qué le interesaba más ser el mejor portero?.- continúa el desgraciado periodista. En este punto, el presidente del equipo se hace cargo de la situación.

Señor, tendré que pedirle que deje de hostigar a los jugadores de esa manera o si no tendrá que retirarse, por favor.- le dice al infeliz. El bocón se sienta, al fin. Sin embargo, el daño ya está hecho. Noto que Wakabayashi retoma el control, pero algo cambió: su mirada tiene ahora un aire de melancolía.

La conferencia no volvió a ser lo que era antes. El ambiente se tornó frío e indiferente. Los directivos y jugadores se mostraron distantes, y los periodistas nos limitamos a hacer preguntas que estuvieran lo bastante alejadas de la vida personal de cualquiera de ellos. Ya habíamos tenido con la intromisión que el maldito periodista hizo a la vida de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Al finalizar, intenté acercarme a Wakabayashi, pero los guardias de seguridad me cerraron el paso. Decidí entonces esperarlo cerca de su automóvil; algo me decía que necesitaría de un amigo. No tardó en salir y al verme se sorprendió un poco.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- me preguntó.- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?

No. Quiero saber como te sientes.- le respondo.

¿Por lo que pasó? Mucha gente me ha hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces. Hasta tú misma. Lo que me gustaría saber es si algún día se cansarán de eso.

Noto que está molesto. Y también un poco alicaído. Me acerco más a él y lo miro a los ojos.

¿Necesitas compañía esta noche?.- le pregunto.- éstas cosas se llevan mejor si uno no está solo.- él me sonríe y me abre la puerta de su auto.

Sube.- me dice.- pero tal vez conozcas una parte de mi que no es muy agradable.

Arranca el coche en medio de una lluvia de _flashes_, pero esta vez, no son para nosotros. Después de un largo recorrido, me lleva a un agradable edificio de departamentos ubicados cerca del río. Su hogar es el apartamento ubicado en el último piso. Observo con atención el lugar: es un sitio acogedor, muy amplio y decorado con buen gusto. Está más ordenado de lo que pensé, pues esperaba encontrar ropa tirada por el suelo y algunos periódicos desperdigados. Después de todo, es hombre.

Wakabayashi cierra la puerta con llave y se dirige hacia el minibar; "¿quieres tomar algo?", me pregunta al tiempo que se sirve una generosa cantidad de vodka con un poco de jugo de uva, "yo en lo particular necesito un trago". Niego con la cabeza; uno de los dos debe conservarse sobrio. Cruzo la habitación para llegar hasta la terraza; él me sigue con el vaso en la mano. Ambos nos quedamos callados varios minutos, contemplando la vista: se alcanza a observar gran parte de la ciudad y una buena parte del río, el cual está iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sí, es una noche hermosa y... romántica.

Conocí a Liesl hace varios años.- empieza a decir, en voz baja.- en un partido amistoso del equipo. Hasta recuerdo haberle firmado un autógrafo. Hermann Kaltz me hizo mucha burla por eso. A partir de ese día ella tomó la costumbre de ir a los entrenamientos, pretextando que llevaba a sus hermanos, pero la verdad era que iba a verme jugar. No tardé en pedirle una cita, ella en verdad me gustaba.- yo desvío la mirada. No puedo evitarlo: me siento celosa.- al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios.- continúa. Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de mi reacción.- un año después le pedí matrimonio, de verdad creía que la amaba lo suficiente como para casarme... .- enmudece por varios minutos. Me doy cuenta que no es fácil para él hablar de esto.

¿Y que sucedió?.- le pregunto con suavidad.

Le ofrecieron una excelente oferta de trabajo en Moscú, la cual ella aceptó sin decírmelo antes. Liesl deseaba dejar Alemania: su vida aquí no había sido muy buena. Estaba ansiosa por irse a otro lugar y comenzar una nueva vida. Yo estaba furioso y tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte esa noche. No me malentiendas: me daba gusto por ella pero me molestó el hecho de que no me preguntara si yo estaba de acuerdo en irme para allá. Tomó la decisión por ambos. Mi carrera estaba en ascenso, me había esforzado mucho por llegar hasta donde estoy y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por irme con ella. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que no la amaba lo suficiente. Esa noche le dije que me importaba más mi carrera que irme a otro país a apoyar la suya. Y rompí el compromiso sin más.

Me quedé unos instantes contemplando el río. No sabía verdaderamente qué decir. Estaba segura que yo era la primera persona que escuchaba esta confesión de sus labios.

Así que, como vez, ese periodista no se inventó nada. Solo dijo la verdad.- me dice con un tono amargo que va muy acorde con su estado de ánimo.

Tal vez algún día vuelvan a estar juntos.- murmuro. Él esboza una sonrisa triste.

No lo creo. Ella continuó con su vida y yo hice lo mismo con la mía. Además, Kaltz me dijo que está comprometida de nuevo; él todavía mantiene contacto con ella. Solo espero que esta vez le vaya mucho mejor.

Lo lamento mucho. De verdad que sí.- ¿por qué no puedo decir algo que suene menos vacío?

No lo hagas, está bien. Yo ya dejé de amarla, aunque jamás olvidaré todo lo que la hice sufrir.

Wakabayashi se dirige a la segunda puerta que hay en la terraza; evidentemente conduce a su habitación. Él entra, sin prender las luces y se sienta en la cama matrimonial en la que duerme. Yo, sin pensarlo mucho, lo sigo y me siento a su lado. Ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia el vacío.

Esa vez juré que no volvería a enamorarme de nuevo.- me dice en voz muy baja.- Y lo peor de todo es que ahora voy a tener que comerme mis palabras.

Siento su respiración en mi cuello. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación: estamos solos, en su habitación, con las luces apagadas, con esta enorme fuerza de atracción entre nosotros. Mi cerebro me grita que salga de allí inmediatamente, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve. Volteo a verlo y descubro que su rostro está muy cerca del mío, sus ojos brillan con un deseo contenido. Sus manos están muy cerca de tomar las mías; yo volteo a verlas y no puedo reprimir un pensamiento: cómo desearía que esas manos_ me tocaran_. La situación se ha tornado peligrosa. Mi cabeza me grita que corra, pero yo no puedo mover ni un músculo. Sucumbo ante su mirada: me tiene presa. Él se acerca y me besa en la boca, con un poco de duda, como si aún no estuviera seguro de qué hacer. Yo solo puedo pensar que uno de los tantos rumores que hay sobre él es cierto: besa extraordinariamente bien. Ambos nos quedamos sin aliento; él me mira como esperando que lo abofetee, que lo detenga, que impida que haga algo que ambos hemos deseado hacer desde que nos conocimos. Y sé que debería haberlo hecho, pero ya era muy tarde: la suerte estaba echada.

Me acerqué y lo besé con pasión. Él no tardó en corresponderme. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y mi vientre, navegando por debajo de mi ropa. Empieza a desnudarme rápidamente, como si aún temiera que fuese a arrepentirme. Yo le zafo el nudo de la corbata, le desabotono la camisa negra, mientras sus manos continúan acariciando mi piel y sus labios comienzan a explorar mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. Yo recorro su espalda musculosa con mis dedos, le acaricio la nuca, le beso el pecho desnudo. Nos deshacemos de lo que queda de nuestras ropas y comenzamos a amarnos con desesperación. Él susurra mi nombre entre beso y beso. Yo susurro el suyo entre cada caricia. Al final, ambos nos fundimos en uno solo: somos dos corazones latiendo en un solo cuerpo...

Dormité en sus brazos como si siempre hubiese sido su amante. Al poco rato él se levantó a cerrar la puerta que conducía a la terraza. Volvimos a hacerlo de nuevo (de hecho varias veces) durante la noche, demorándonos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer nuestros cuerpos y para disfrutar del acto en sí, como si nunca antes lo hubiésemos experimentado. Al final, ya cerca de la madrugada, nos dejamos caer uno al lado del otro, exhaustos. Él me susurraba frases tiernas al oído mientras me mecía suavemente; lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue: "¿qué me has hecho? Estoy loco por ti, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos", antes de quedarme profundamente dormida entre sus brazos...


	5. PARTE CINCO

**Capítulo 5.**

Desperté sobresaltada 3 horas después. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía yo en una cama que tenía sábanas de seda? ¿Y por qué estaba desnuda? Entonces lo recordé todo. Wakabayashi iba entrando en esos momentos a la habitación. Ya se había vestido para ir al entrenamiento.

¿Qué hora es?.- le pregunto, solo por decir algo.

Cerca de las 9. Se me hizo tarde, debo irme ya al campamento.

Sí, lo sé. Yo me daré prisa también.- le respondo y empiezo a buscar mi ropa.

No te apresures, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que lo desees.- se sienta a mi lado en la cama.- voy a concederte la entrevista.- me dice como si tal cosa.

¡No quiero que pienses que lo de ayer fue un soborno!.- protesto, un tanto indignada.

No es por eso. Lo que pasó ayer... es cosa aparte. Ya te había dicho que me agrada la revista para la que trabajas, y creo que tus reportajes son excelentes. Siempre los leo con mucho interés. De hecho, desde el primer momento tuve la intención de darte la exclusiva.

¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste todo este tiempo detrás de ti solo para jugar conmigo? ¿Cómo te atreves?.- ahora sí que me siento humillada.- Dime, ¿siempre usas tu trágica historia con Liesl como carnada para acostarte con una chica?.

No espero a que me responda, me envuelvo en las sábanas e intento levantarme de la cama. Al diablo con la entrevista. Lo único que quiero es recoger mi ropa y los restos de mi dignidad y mi orgullo y salir de allí, no sin antes darle una buena bofetada a este tipo. Pero él me toma de los hombros antes de que pueda levantarme siquiera y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

Te traje todo este tiempo detrás de mí porque ansiaba conocerte. Es verdad lo que te dije mientras te tenía entre mis brazos: no abandonas mis pensamientos ni por un instante.- su mirada es sincera, aunque veo una sombra de remordimiento en ella.

Una vez más, me quedo sin saber qué decir. Ya se me está haciendo costumbre. Pero no es para menos: hace apenas 3 días que conozco a este hombre y ya hice el amor con él. Wakabayashi se percata de mi incertidumbre, porque me toma entre sus brazos y me besa, esta vez no con pasión, sino con un sentimiento muy diferente, muy parecido al... ¿amor? Yo todavía estoy tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando él me dice que me verá más tarde y se va. Al poco rato escucho el ruido que hace la puerta principal al cerrarse. Vagamente recuerdo que aún le debo un desayuno...

Me levanto y busco mi ropa, la cual ya no está desperdigada por el piso sino acomodada en una silla. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y salgo del departamento deseando que nadie se percate de mi huida. Me caigo de sueño, pero no hay tiempo para dormir ahora, sino me aparezco en el entrenamiento la gente va a sospechar.

Mientras me ducho no puedo reprimir los recuerdos: solo pienso en las manos de Genzo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo, en sus labios besando mi piel, mi cabello, mis propios labios, en su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. No puedo evitar sentir otra fuerte descarga de deseo, así que opto por abrir a todo lo que da la llave del agua fría. Eso me calmará un poco.

Tanta prisa me di en estar lista que solo llego tarde por 45 minutos. Las reporteras me lanzan una evidente mirada de desilusión y odio: al parecer, ya habían pensado que habían conseguido espantarme. Si supieran.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Wakabayashi se me acerca y me pregunta que si estoy libre para comer. Se nota que está nervioso (algo inusual en él), o sea, ¿a qué más vine a este país sino a entrevistarlo? Por supuesto que estoy libre, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Como sea, quedamos de vernos en una hora en el vestíbulo del hotel en donde me hospedo.

Y nos topamos con un pequeño dilema: ¿en qué lugar voy a entrevistarlo? La habitación de un hotel no es el mejor lugar para realizar una entrevista exclusiva, porque todo se escucha en los cuartos contiguos. Y el departamento de Wakabayashi tampoco es un buen sitio, por razones obvias: ¿me atrevería a volver al lugar de los hechos? Así que, después de una media hora de cavilar, encontramos un buen sitio: Wakabayashi tiene un amigo que es profesor en la universidad de Hamburgo y se ofreció a prestarnos su aula. ¡Qué gran tipo!

No puedo evitar el seguirme maravillando ante este majestuoso edificio. Es realmente hermoso, así que esta vez malgasto unas cuantas de las fotos que aún tengo disponibles en tomar imágenes de este sitio. Wakabayashi está esperándome en la entrada de un aula. Yo intento caminar con naturalidad, pero me sigue turbando su mirada; la verdad es que ahora me siento desnuda en su presencia.

De cualquier forma, una vez iniciada la entrevista recupero el dominio de mí misma: al fin estoy en mi elemento. Él responde a todas las preguntas que le hago sobre su infancia, sus inicios en Hamburgo, las lesiones que sufrió por culpa de Stefan Levin y Brian Cruiffort, el mundial sub-19 en Japón, la Bundesliga, su rivalidad con Schneider, su amistad con Tsubasa Ozhora y Taro Misaki. Incluso me deja ir más lejos: me permite interrogarlo sobre su familia, a la que casi nunca ve, las novias que ha tenido, su compromiso frustrado con Liesl. Él me autoriza para que publique lo que yo desee sobre este tema en particular, tiene gran confianza en mi ética y en mi criterio. Ha sido una entrevista larga: 3 horas continuas, y se ha hecho tarde; debo pasar los datos a mi laptop y él desea ir a descansar. Pero a pesar de esto, no deja que tome un taxi: él me llevará de vuelta al hotel.

Bien. ¿Mañana me pagarás el desayuno que me debes? No tengo entrenamiento.- me pregunta, con la esperanza reflejada en los ojos. Yo le sonrío.

Por supuesto. Mañana sin falta.- le respondo y le tiendo la mano para despedirme.

¿Solo un apretón de manos, Lily?.- inquiere, al tiempo que me abraza y me besa suavemente en los labios. Yo correspondo al beso.

Por fin me suelta y sube a su automóvil. Se despide con una inclinación de cabeza y se va. Yo lo observo alejarse unos instantes, antes de subir (con actitud de niña alegre) a mi habitación. Pero la alegría se me esfuma en un instante al encontrar un mensaje en mi celular (el cual no me llevé a la entrevista): es mi jefe, pidiéndome que me comunique inmediatamente con él. Llamo desde el teléfono de la habitación pensando que no tengo de qué preocuparme: al fin y al cabo conseguí la exclusiva. Pero a mi jefe esto no lo pone de buen humor, pues al parecer, yo ya había tenido otra "exclusiva". Había salido en una prestigiosa revista francesa un reportaje especial sobre la nueva "novia" de Wakabayashi. Me conecté rápidamente a Internet en mi laptop para saber la causa del enojo de mi jefe. Cuando al fin encontré lo que buscaba, el alma se me fue a los pies: en la portada de dicha revista estaba la fotografía a todo color que los _paparazzi_ nos habían tomado a Wakabayashi y a mí el otro día, al salir del restaurante.

¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?.- me increpó mi jefe.- ¡Te mando para que me traigas exclusivas, no para que las protagonices! ¡Afortunadamente no supieron tu nombre, pero no tardarán en descubrir tu identidad!

¡Eso no es ningún problema! Cuando redacte el reportaje aclararé que solo estaba con él para entrevistarlo.

¿Y crees que te van a creer? Él dijo muy claramente que eras _su amiga_. ¡Hay un gran revuelo por eso!

¡Solo estaba tratando de ganarme su confianza!.- me defiendo.- bien sabes que es un hombre reservado, lo único que quería era que aceptara concederme la exclusiva.

¡Pero una cosa es que trates de convencerlo y otra _muy diferente_ que trates de _enamorarlo _y se lo grites al mundo entero!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? ¡Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo!.- le replico. Ahora sí que estoy molesta.- ¡Nunca antes se había quejado de mis métodos!

No me había quejado porque conseguías los reportajes sin tener consecuencias posteriores. Pero ahora es muy diferente. No debes mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo y bien lo sabes. _Estás enamorada_ de él. Y si insistes en negarlo, mira bien la fotografía.

Enmudezco ante esta simple revelación. Fue como si alguien me hubiese encendido la luz. Lo que yo había estado tratando de negar salió a flote así sin más. Miré nuevamente la fotografía; mi jefe tenía razón: mi mirada lo decía todo.

De veras que lamento ser yo el que haga esto, pero alguien debe ponerte los pies en la Tierra.- continuó, con una voz mucho más suave.- bien sabes que lo que sientes no puede ser.

Lo sé.- murmuro, al borde de las lágrimas.- tiene razón. Lo mejor será que me vaya lo antes posible. Tomaré el primer avión que salga mañana rumbo a México.

Eso es lo mejor. Usa la cabeza muchacha, como siempre lo has hecho. Sé que encontrarás la manera de solucionar esto.- me cuelga antes de que yo pueda añadir algo más.

Me quedo un buen rato tumbada sobre la cama, en completo estado de _shock_. No puedo creer que haya permitido que pasara esto. Me enamoré como una idiota de un hombre al que apenas conozco, pero lo peor de todo es que no solo le entregué mi corazón, sino también mi cuerpo. Dejé que mis sentimientos se salieran de control. Wakabayashi tenía su vida aquí; yo tenía la mía en México. Veníamos de mundos diferentes y nos separaba algo más que un gran océano. ¿Qué clase de relación funcionaría así? Entonces recordé algo: él ya había estado en una situación similar. Con Liesl. Rompió su compromiso porque no estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su carrera por su amor por ella. Y si eso había pasado con alguien con quien mantuvo una relación de más de un año, ¿qué sucedería con alguien a quien no tenía ni una semana de conocer? Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro. No, él no estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí. Y al final de cuentas, yo tampoco lo dejaría todo por él. Esto era una verdadera crueldad. Una vez más acababa de confirmarse mi teoría de que el amor no es suficiente...

Si tan solo pudiera estar con él una noche más...

Reservé en Internet un asiento en el primer vuelo que saldría al día siguiente rumbo a México, a las 5 de la mañana. Pasé el resto de la noche guardando mis cosas y redactando una larga carta para Genzo. Le explicaba el por qué de mi súbita partida, lo que sentí cuando hicimos el amor, mis deseos de que las cosas fueran diferentes y... mi amor por él. Pasé el resto de la noche en vela. Aunque quisiera, no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño. Como _zombie_, tomé un taxi que me llevó al departamento de Wakabayashi antes de trasladarme al aeropuerto. Dejé la carta en su buzón; tarde o temprano la encontraría. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al mirar la terraza en donde había comenzado todo. Pero cuando el taxi arrancó, no miré hacia atrás, ni una sola vez...

Al llegar a México estaba física y moralmente exhausta. Pero mi jefe no me dio tiempo para descansar. Quería que la entrevista estuviera lista lo antes posible para no darle tiempo a la revista francesa de descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa "novia" de Genzo Wakabayashi, así que me pasé las siguientes 48 horas traspasando datos y corrigiendo el borrador cientos de veces, casi al borde de la histeria, pero al final conseguí tener un trabajo impecable. Usé las fotos que había tomado durante la entrevista, los entrenamientos y la rueda de prensa; eran realmente muy buenas, él se veía más apuesto que nunca. La edición con la exclusiva salió 5 días después de mi regreso y se vendió como pan caliente. Tuvieron que repetir el tiraje 2 veces. Había sido todo un éxito y nuestra revista cobró más fama aún. De buenas a primeras yo me hice famosa: nadie había conseguido hasta entonces tanta información sobre la vida privada de Genzo Wakabayashi. Y la revista francesa se quedó con las ganas de sacarle más jugo a nuestra supuesta relación.

Mi jefe me aumentó considerablemente el sueldo y me dio mi propia sección en la revista. Me trasladé a una nueva oficina, con dos asistentes y un fotógrafo a mi cargo. Con el aumento de salario pude mudarme a un departamento mucho mejor, en una de las tantas zonas residenciales de la ciudad de México. Debería de considerarme afortunada: tengo un excelente empleo con un buen sueldo, soy muy respetada entre los reporteros, mis artículos son de los más leídos y muchos deportistas famosos especifican que sea yo quien los entreviste. Tengo un lindo apartamento, ropa de buena calidad y estoy ahorrando para comprarme un auto. Pero me falta el amor.

Para mí, esto tendrá que ser suficiente.


	6. EPILOGO

Una noche más.

**Epílogo.**

Un buen día, seis meses después de que se publicó la exclusiva, al llegar al trabajo mi jefe estaba esperándome a la entrada del edificio. Al parecer, había alguien en mi oficina, una persona que quería decirme algo sobre uno de mis reportajes. Yo protesté, pero mi jefe no me hizo caso, me dijo que era algo que solo yo podía resolver y que tenía que hacerlo en persona. Todo el camino hacia mi oficina me la pasé farfullando sobre los desgraciados que no estaban de acuerdo sobre lo que se publicaba acerca de sus estrellas; como si yo me inventara datos, no es mi culpa que los deportistas sean simples seres humanos.

Entré como huracán al departamento donde trabajaba, ya estaba harta de tener que lidiar en persona con esas gentes. ¿Por qué no me mandaban mejor un maldito e-mail? Mis asistentes salieron pretextando que querían tomarse un café, y me dejaron sola con el o los tipo(s) que había ido a quejarse. "Lo que me faltaba", pensé, "voy a despedirlos cuando regresen".

Había una persona sentada en el diván del fondo; yo empecé a soltar una perorata sobre la libertad de expresión del país, el derecho de los reporteros a indagar y publicar los datos de la gente a la que investigamos, y hasta del derecho que tenemos las mujeres a trabajar en lo que se nos pegue la gana, cuando una voz masculina, una que tantas veces había escuchado en mis sueños estos últimos seis meses, dijo fuerte y claro:

- Aún me debes un desayuno.

1

Lily de Wakabayashi 


End file.
